


The Ace of Hearts

by foxyfnaf11



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Modern Royalty, Princes & Princesses, Protectiveness, Romance Novel, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyfnaf11/pseuds/foxyfnaf11
Summary: Y/n is an average girl among a not so average world. With family difficulties and an outgoing best  friend, y/n finds many interesting characters who intrigue and baffle her. With ups and downs who will be the ace in this tale of royal romance?
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	The Ace of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I am new to AO3 so I might make a few mistakes here and there! The first chapter is only 600 words, sorry about that I got very busy with school and I only had 1 hour to write. The second chapter will be longer and will begin to introduce more of the other characters in this story. This is a small sample of what is to come! Hope all of you will stay and enjoy 🥰

The sun slowly began to rise from underneath the horizon, signaling the beginning of a new dawn. The condensation that came from the nights rain began to cluster together on the cold windows. Each of the little clusters, one by one, slowly started to trickle down the old glass. You slowly opened your eyes and began to squint from the beams of light shining into your room. You gently turned onto your side, looking at each of the streams of water flowing down the glass. You carefully watched each stream as you tried guessing which one would make it to the bottom first. The sun slowly began to creep higher and higher into the morning sky, getting brighter as every minute passed. After a while you slowly tried sitting up, placing your left and right hands on the bed. You lazily hoisted yourself onto your arms to prop yourself up as best you could, letting your head hang down. With a gentle movement you raise your head up, rolling it from side to side to get the sleep out of your joints. After looking out of the window for some more minutes, you begin to slowly remove the covers from your torso and legs. With one fluid motion you swing your legs off the side of the bed, feet dangling off the elevated bedside. By placing both of your hands on the edge of the bed you ready yourself to ease onto the cold flooring. Slowly, pushing off the bed, you put your left foot then your right foot on the ground. While slowly leaning back into a stretching position, throwing your arms above your head, a loud yawn escapes your lungs. Your arms flop back down to your sides as you reach for your water. You slowly uncap the water bottle, setting the lid aside and tossing your head back. You take three big gulps of water, with a small droplet escaping the side of your mouth. With your right sleeve you wipe away the water from the side of your face and lips, slowly turning towards the large antique mirror across the room. You look at the reflection of the window behind you, watching the birds and the squirrels scamper by in the reflection. Turning to your right you sluggishly walk out of the bedroom into the hallway. Being hit by the scent of breakfast, you swiftly pick up your feet and begin sprinting into the kitchen to see what your dad has made this morning. Quickly turning the corner into the kitchen, you grab the wall and sprint beside your father.

“Good morning dad! What smells so good?” You sniff the air, taking in all the different scents.

With a slight chuckle in his voice your dad responds, “Good morning sweetie! I am cooking us pancakes along with my new, super duper double secret menu item.”

You let out a small giggle, “Cant wait to try it!”

Your dad turns back around to the stove to finish making breakfast, as he does this you hear a chiming sound coming from your pocket.

With a slight chuckle you say,“Shoot, did I fall asleep with my phone in my pocket again?”

You take the phone out of your pocket and you type in your password. Scrolling through your notifications you see a text from your best friend and you quickly jump into the air from delight.

With the utmost joy you say,“I wonder what she said?”

You swiftly open your text message thread with Olivia and you begin to read what she has sent you.

“Oh sweet, It’s an invitation!”

“Dad check this out! Olivia just invited me to go to a party at the…(you move your phone closer to your face and squint at your screen) Aoba Johsai castle!”


End file.
